Frozen Is Coming
by Malzoo
Summary: Takes place directly after 3x22. The continuing lives of Emma, Regina, the Charmings and everyone else in Storybrooke, soon to be followed by my theory about how this whole Frozen thing will work out... :) Sorry this first chapter is kind of short!
1. Chapter 1

After the embarrasing situation at the diner, Emma had let Henry go home with Regina. She felt so bad for bringing Marion back to Stoorybrooke. Of course, Killian had been protesting when she did it, but she hadn't listened to him. She never used to, but now, that was something that was about to change. Tomorrow. Tongiht she didn't want to listen to anyone but herself. That's why she had rushed out of the diner after quickly saying goodnight to Killian, her parents and Henry. Now she was just planlessly wandering the streets of Stoorybrooke, the town she quite recently had declared to be her home. Although, it was starting to get rather chilly now, which was strange since it was in the middle of June... In any case, she should be heading home right about now, maybe put on some tea and watch some TV before going to sleep. Ever since she started hanging out with Belle, she had become rather fond of tea, even though her favourite was still hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinamon. Her and Henrys.

* * *

Snow had barely noticed Emma leaving Granny's, that's why she looked around the diner for a couple of seconds when they've decided to go home. All she could see was Killian sitting alone at the counter drinking a beer. He didn't seem to mind being by himself though, his eyes appeard lost in his own thoughts, that is until Snow came up to say good night.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I just wanted to say good night."

"It's quite alright, I was about to head up to my room soon anyway."

It was sort of strange that Killian hadn't bought an apartement of his own yet. Emma had told her and David that he had traded the Jolly Roger away for a magic bean in the Enchanted Forest, but they had already been in Storybrooke for several months so it was a bit strange that he still stayed at Granny's. Snow, never having been very good at holding her thoughts to herself just couldn't help but asking.

"Isn't it time for you to find a place soon? I mean it must be expensive to live here for so long."

At first, Killian just looked at her, quite surprised of her question but still, he wasn't offended. He had gotten used to the Charmings way of handeling things. So he simply sighed before answearing her question.

"Aye, you're right. It is stretching my wallet a bit... so maybe I will look for a place." Snow White smiled warmly at him before mumbling a quick 'good night' once more and then leaving the diner along with her husband and new son.

* * *

Seeing Robin get happily reunited with his wife had quickly gotten too much for Regina and it didn't take many minutes for her and Henry to get home. They hadn't slept in the same house for over a year and it really felt good to know that her son was sound a sleep in the room next to hers. It didn't feel as good for Regina when she suddently woke up in the middle of the night, rushing to the bathroom having to throw up. She hadn't been sick, like really sick, for years, most likely because of her magic. That was why she was also so surprised when she found herself on the bathroom-floor, throwing up in the toilet. "It's probably just some bad food that I ate without thinking", she thought to herself whilst flushing the toilet. She washed her face and her hands and checked in on Henry before going back to her bed. At least he hadn't woken up. Still, Regina felt it to be a bit cold in his room and discovered that the window was open. Tiptoing across the floor, careful not to wake him up she couldn't help but smile at the sight of all the toys she had bought him troughout the years. Now that brought back some memories.

With the window closed, Regina sneaked back into her room to go back to sleep and so she did, but it was a dream filled with the most bizarre dreams, most of them took place in the Enchanted Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Killian didn't know how it worked, he had decided to trust the little person inside the box that everyone called TV and kept in their homes. Every time she predicted the weather for the week she seemed to get it right, but today he wasn't sure if he should, or could believe her. The weather had been colder recently, but that it would be dropping at this rate? In that case the temperature would be bellow 0 degrees celcius in just a matter of days. Emma entered the room with two plates. With Henry staying at Reginas' house for the past week he suspected she had become quite lonely in this appartement. This was the second night in a row that she had invited him over for dinner, not that he minded, he loved spending time with Emma.

"Have you heard this? The little lady in the TV says that the temperature will be well bellow zero by the end of the week!"

"No, she's saying that if the temperature will _continue to drop_, it'll be bellow zero by the end of the week, but that's not going to happen."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that love, she's been right every time."

"It's mid-summer, Killian, which makes it pretty much impossible for the temperature to go bellow zero. Now eat your spaghetti and stop worrying."

Killian looked down at his plate, well placed on the table in front of the couch. She new he loved her spaghetti, mostly because she was the one making it, so he picked it up and started eating. A howl was heard somewhere in the woods, but neither of them really cared. It was a full moon tonight and as usual, Ruby spent it outside running.

* * *

A cold wind blew through Rubys' fur as she sat down on a cliff right by the beach. She had been feeling more and more of those recently and the water was almost always freezing. Not that oceans were that warm in general, but this was strange, especially since it was summer. She had tried to tell both Granny and David about her feeling that something wasn't right, but they had just shrugged at her worries and said that it was just a twist of the weather, that everything would be back to normal soon enough. Ruby wanted to believe them, really, but it was something more, not just the cold but also somthing that felt like... magic. But if it was magic, it wasn't like any of the types she had encountered before and living in Storybrooke, she had been having her fair share of magic, Light magic, Dark magic, Wicked magic, even that of Peter Pan, although that one she couldn't quite put in a category... Childish magic maybe? That was a thought for another time. She jumped down form the cliff and ran back into the forrest.

After a while, Ruby found herself in the area where Zelena had set up her time portal. She could see the roof of the barn with the enormous hole in it about a quarter mile away. It was getting even colder and she was thinking of beginning to make her way back home when she suddently put her paw down in something that was absolutely ice cold. Within a second Ruby looked down at the ground and to her big surprise, what she had putted her paw in was snow. Ordinary, white snow, only it wasn't ordinary, not this time of the year. For a minute she considered going back for backup, but then remembered that she probably was the only one in Storybrook still awake. So slowly at first but then faster Ruby started to follow the snow. It seemed to be getting thicker and thicker the closer to the barn she got and when she was all the way there she founf herself standing on top of about half a meter snow. Now any normal person who found out of place snow in the middle of the summer would go running back to where they came from and hope that someone else found it and informed the rest of the town, but driven by curiosity, Ruby slowly sneaked closer to the entrance. Suddenly she heard two voices, one of them seemed like a quite squealy man and the other most likely belonged to a woman, about the same age as herself.

"But Elsa, maybe we should go introduce ourselves. I mean, you say that you've been in this urn for the past century so maybe you want some friends?"

"I have you Olaf, that's more than enough. Besides, there's only one person that I want to see."

"Are you sure about this vengeance thing? I don't think it sounds very nice..."

"Rumplestiltskin put me in a urn for a century, keeping me from my sister and everything I hold dear! Now it's my turn to return the favor! So are you going to support me or should I just turn you back in to a few snowflakes on the ground?"

That was all Ruby needed to hear. In all haist she ran back to Granny's to tell her about it and discuss what they should do now.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin couldn't decide wheter to feel ashamed or annoyed about this whole thing. He sat at Granny's along with everyone else that was most likely to get involved in this, listening to Ruby telling them what she saw in the woods this night. Even though it was only 7 am everyone still seemed perfectly capable of getting just as engaged as usual and also very capable of blaming him.

"Why would you trap a girl in a urn? Now we have to deal with this!"

To Rumple, Robin Hood wasn't really in the state of judging how others should trat women but no one else seemed to care about that at the moment. Except for maybe Rumples' wife Belle who now grabbed his hand to show her support and give him patience enough to answer.

"Her name is Elsa. She was freezing everything she touched, including her own kingdom. Her sister, Anna, came to me for help and I did help. I trapped Elsa in the urn and by doing that, I also unfrozed Arendelle, her kingdom. But being... who I was then I put her in my vault, along with all other magic I don't understand. But now, let's not forget, I'm not the one who brought that urn back here and let her out."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you have to take that urn?"

Emma was furious with Killian and most likely this would turn out to be their first big fight as an item. He on the other hand seemed irritated, but not as angry as her which only mad her even more annoyed with him.

"I didn't mean to bring it here, I was only looking at it and then it fell and got sucked through the portal. It's not like I intentionally brought let's say an entire person with me back to steal th Evil Queens boyfriend making her very unhappy!"

With fire in her eyes Emma glared at him. She was so angry that she didn't even know what to do with herself, her first reaction was to scream at him even more, but the more she thought about them, the more his words made sense. He had put the urn back when she told him to, so she couldn't really blame him, could she? Besides, she wasn't in the position to blame anyone for doing something dumb because nothing could compare to what she had done to Regina. Still, she didn't want to admit that Killian was right so with an irritated sigh she left the room without saying anything, leaving Killian sitting by himself on her couch.

To her parents surprise, Emma suddently came bursting out of the appartement. The had been meaning to go inside at first, but then they had heard that her and Killian were having an argument and decided to wait until they were done. After a while they had gotten quite curious about what they were saying so without any specific intentions they had begun to eavesdrop. So when Emma came running out it was really a bit awkward. She stood there looking at them for a few seconds.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ehum... we were just..."

Snow tried to come up with something good to say, but she had never been much of a liar and now her head turned completely blank.

"Were you guys eavesdropping on us?"

"No! It's just... we meant to go in, but you were having an argument and... we didn't want to disturb!"

"So you just stood outside the door listening to the whole thing instead? Unbelievable."

Now even more upset than before, Emma pushed herself past her parents, only minding her baby brother in Davids arms. She wanted to be alone and think.

* * *

Regina sat on the edge of the bathtub with the little stick in her hands, the little stick that had the power to change her whole life and everyone around hers lives as well. One minute left to wait. Henry knocked on the bathroom door.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Henry. I'll be out in a minute!"

She heard his footsteps disappear down the hall. She sighed and then slowly turned her eyes back to the stick. It took her a moment to realize it, but then she gasped and nearly slipped backwards. Two red lines. This could not be happening! Not now! With this new threat and her situation with Robin... This was not a good time to get pregnant! A little mean voice in her head said that now she new how Snow White had felt while pregnant with Emma... and Neal. And both of those times, Reginas own family had been to blame for Snows worries. She felt a sting of guilt go through her heart, but ignored it for the time. Before she did anything else, she had to decide what she should do about this baby, along with it's father even though she had no idea how to talk to him.

After thinking about it for the next hour, Regina decided that she wouldn't tell anyone any time soon. She wouldn't be showing for at least another three months and there was no reason for anyone to know. Besides, why would anyone care if she had a baby? Snow White and David? No, they had Neal to take care of and she didn't want to go to Emma, after she bringing Marion back from the Enchanted Forest, Regina hadn't exactly been a fan of hers. She could always tell Rumple, but he and Belle had just got married and she didn't even want to think about what they might be doing right now. So for the time being, it would probably be for the best if she kept it all to herself. As she did with everything...

* * *

Someone who wasn't very good at keeping his thoughts to himself was Grumpy, the dwarf and now he came rushing in to Granny's, grumpy as ever. With surprisingly quick steps he walked right up to Killian, pointing his finger uncomfortably close to the pirates' face.

"You! I bet you were the one who brought the urn back here! To curse us all for some egoistic reason!"

He had caught Killian by surprise and it took him a couple of seconds to realize what he was accused of and when he did, he was just about to try to calm the dwarf down, when Henry stepped to his rescue.

"Leave him alone! He would never purposely harm any of us!"

"Oh yeah? And I suppose he told you that huh? A piece of advice kid, never trust a pirate!"

"Perhaps I shouldn't, but I trust my mom! And my grand parents! If they say he's changed then I believe he has! You if anyone should know that people can change!"

These words made Grumpy fall completely silent. He knew very well that certain things could change people. His name had been Dreamy before, but since he got his heart broken, he had always been called Grumpy, because that's what it said on his new axe and the axe never lies. So with one last, angry glare at Killian, he backed off and left the diner. Killian looked at the boy beside him.

"Thank you lad, but you know you didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did, you're family and if it's one thing I've learned, it's to always back your family up."

He said it so easily, as if Killian had been in his family always and that it was no big deal at all, but it was. At least to Killian himself. To be counted into a family so good as the Charmings truly was an honor and especially coming from Henry who could be very selective on who to trust. So he gave the boy a pat on the shoulder and a real, genuine smile before he returned to that girl Grace and her father Jefferson at the booth right by the window.


	4. Chapter 4

After a small meeting with Regina at the police station, Emma, David and Regina had all decided that it might be police business after all to at least check this whole thing with the snow away at the barn in the woods out. So Emma and David had dressed up in winter gear and was now waiting for Ruby outside of Grannys. She had wanted to come since she was the one to find the place and honestly, her high hearing and sense of smell could be really helpful. Now she came running down the stairs of Grannys in nothing but a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans with her red cloak hanging over the arm.

"Wow! That's all your wearing? You do realize we're going into the winter wonderland right?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to be in wolf-shape most of the time anyway and I did bring my cloak."

"Right. The red magic cloakey thingey. Uhm... okay then let's go!"

The little group got into Emmas yellow bug and they drove off. They could have taken the police car, but according to Emma it gave them way too much attention for her to feel comfortable. And even though it was quite old, the little car ran surprinsingly smooth and fast towards the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Killian was out looking for stuff that had belonged to him in the Enchanted Forest, and what better place to find lost items than at Rumplestiltskins, or mr. Golds shop? The entire place was filled with trinklets and furniture of all kinds and if Killian were to guess, most of it didn't go with the curse but had belonged to Rumple for a long time either because he stole them or because he got them out of some strange deal. Now the only time you needed to actually pay for something in this shop was when you wanted something that originally wasn't yours and if the owner came after it was bought, he or she recieved the money for it. It really was quite fair.

Today Killian managed to find a compass, a green vest of his and a small pocket watch. He was just about to leave the shop when he suddently spotted a divine necklace in one of the glass cabinets. It was a simple silver chain with two tourqoise jems and a large purple one in the middle. He walked over to look at it up close when he heard a clear voice behind him.

"Do you like it? It would suit Emma perfectly."

He turned around and saw Belle standing there behind him. Her hair seemed to have been brushed quite recently and the clothes looked new as well. He didn't want to think about why she was recently dressed at 14 pm. Instead he only cared for the necklace.

"Aye, it would suit her. How much does it cost?"

"Well it's been here for as long as I can remember and no one has asked for it so if it's for Emma you want it... I think I can be generous and just let you have it."

"You would give me a necklace for free just because it's for Emma?"

Bell nodded as a response. Killian could never get over the generosity of these people, but he supposed all you could do was to thank politely and take their gifts.

* * *

In the forrest, the little group were closing up on the barn, but for Emma and David it was not easy to be silent. For every step they took, their feet sank a bit through the snow and made a crunching sound. Ruby on the other hand had taken the form of a big, black wolf and was carefully walking on top of the snow rather than pulsed through it. When she reached the entrance she could once hear the two voices and nodded to Emma and David to come closer and listen with her. They hurried as silently as they could, but unfortunately, David stepped on a dry twig hidden beneath the snow and the conversation inside fell silent. After a while you could hear the young womans voice.

"Olaf, it would appear we're having company. What do you say we go greet them?"

The next second a young woman with a long, blue dress and practically white-blonde hair appeared in the door and by her sid stood... a snowman. Emma couldn't believe her eyes. This was without doubt the most peculiar thing she had ever seen, and that's saying a lot when you're coming from Storybrooke.

"Is that a... talking snowman?"

"Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

The snowman raised his... twig and waved to her, but before she could bring herself to wave back to him, the woman interrupted.

"Oh shut up Olaf! Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm David and this is Emma... and that is Ruby."

"The wolf? It's called Ruby? What a strange name for a pet... Anyway, there's only one person that I want to meet and unless you can bring him to me then I think it's time for you to leave."

Emma and David exchanged looks. She was talking avout Rumplestiltskin, no doubt about it, but Rumple would not likely come all the way out here unless she posed as a direct threat to the town They would just have to bring her to him. With a nod they agreed and then jumped towards her to take her down. Within a second and with only raising her hand, David suddently turned into a solid ice statue and Emma now couldn't care less about Elsa.

"DAVID!"

"Don't worry dear. Love will thaw him, just be careful so he doesn't break... or melt."

That last part she said with a smile of malicious satisfactiona and then turned back into the barn which she with Olaf close behind. Emma stood still watching her with her arms clining to Davids frozen torso. Snow White... Snow White could fix this. She had to and she would.


	5. Chapter 5

They would have needed a truck to be able to bring David to in to the town of Storybrooke and then there would have been a high risk of him breaking or melting, so the easiest thing to do was to hide him close to the barn and the cold and to bring Snow White there. At least that was what Emma and Ruby agreed to do. Ruby also agreed to stay around in her wolf shape to guard him while Emma drove back to find Snow, something that was easier said than done. Or well, finding Snow was easy, getting her to come was easy too, but they still needed someone to watch Neal for them while they we're gone. After a while they still went to Golds' shop to ask Belle to watch the little prince for an hour or so. She gladely agreed since she thought babies were adorable, but Emma also suspected she had started to long for a baby of her own, the only question that remained was if Rumple was mentally prepared for another child after what happened to his Bae, or Neal.

When they got out to the forrest, Snow almost started running out of the car, even though she didn't know where she was going. Although it wasn't very far and after a while they could spot Ruby guarding the icesculpture that was David carefully right by one of the corners. Snow ran over there and hugged her husband tightly before she kissed him over and over again until he started to get his colors back. After a while, he was back to normal completely and he and Snow hugged eachother for a long time saying 'you found me' to one another. They were always saying that about the smallest of things and personally, Emma thought it was getting a bit old. Still, she let them have their moment before they all went back to Storybrooke in her yellow bug.

Belle almost didn't want to giv Neal back to his mother, which was understandable because Snow White wasn't sure there had ever been a more adorable baby. Ever. Well except for Emma of course. She shared his first place. And now with Neal lying safely back in his mothers' arms, Snow couldn't help but feel how she loved him just a little bit more than before, just as she did every time she picked him up.

"I love you so much Neal. Hope you know that."

On the way home Snow sat next to David in their truck thinking about the little town they lived in and compared it to the kingdom they had been running.

"David. Back in the Enchanted Forest, we always used to throw dances and parties whenever we felt like it. Why aren't we doing that here?"

"I don't know. Probably because there's always some kind of threat or danger that we have to deal with instead."

"There were threats and dangers in the Enchanted Forest too, but we threw those dances anyway because there was no other time. I think we should arrange a dance, you now, like the ones we used to."

"You're right, why not? But... where?"

Snow hadn't tought about where to throw this party and now she sat down thinking really hard about it. It was to cold to be outside, so they couldn't be in front of the town hall as they usually were when during fairs and such things... and then she got it.

"We can be in the assembly hall! If we clear out all the chairs and benches there should be enough room. There could be performances on the stage and food in the back and dancing could be in the middle."

"Are you sure that's big enough?"

"Well yeah, and if not... I mean the space, you know the hall, is pretty big, we could have tables and food there if it gets crowded."

"Okay, well then I guess we're throwing a dance. Just like the good old days."

"Oh you make it sound like we're eighty years old!"

Snow White and her charming prince had called to the office to see if they could rent the town hall two nights from now because they were throwing a dance and for change, Regina was actually invited. Even mor strange was that she was kind of excited about it, dressing up really nice for a change and pretending to be one of them for a night. They all said that she already was one of them, bu somtimes, Regina found that hard to believe. After all those terrible things she did to them, why would they be niche to her? t was just downright unlogical. When she had asked who they had invited, Snow had simply replied 'everyone', which Regina would guess meant Robin as well with his wife and son. Roland was the only one in that family that Regina didn't hate at the moment and who could really hate a four year old boy with that kind of big brown eyes.

So Regina had agreedd, they could have their dance in the town hall and she would attend along with everyone else, No doubt about it, Emma and Killian would be going together as their first official outing or whatever you should call it. Ella and Sean would most likely be there with their daughter Alexandra and Philip would be there with Aurora, showing off her big pregnant belly, something that Regina herself would be doing soon enough. She wondered how much longer she could keep it a secret. It made her so happy just to think about her baby and even more so to think about the fact that it would be growing up with what hopefully now would be a lot of friends in the royal children. Before the childern of the royal would most likely have shunned her child, but now that she was friends with their parents and parents to be, maybe they would accept her child as well.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the night of Snow White and Prince Charmings dance and the inhabitants of Storybrooke had all but forgotten about Elsa and her snowman. Everyone was excited and going home early from work to get ready. Even Emma had gone home early, which certainly wasn't like her, but she wanted to look really nice tonight, let all the people of Storybrooke see a glimse of her softer side. So just yesterday she had taken Henry shopping with her because she wanted a second opinion. Of course, she could have brought Killian, but she wanted her dress to be a surprise for him, she wanted to see him get stunned and she was very sure that he was going to be. The dress she had bought was purple with a sweetheart neckline and white glasstones around the waist. It was gorgeous and with the right hairstyle it would get even better. Now Henry couldn't be there to tell her she looked good though, because he was going to the dance with Regina since she obviously couldn't go with Robin Hood and Emma was going with Killian. She had actually convinced him to wear a modern suit instead of his usual leather robe.

* * *

"Come on out mom! I'm sure you're looking great!"

Henry sat on the couch in his suit while waiting for his mom who was very nervous for the first dance that the Charmings had actually invited her to. One last look in the mirror before she went out. Her hair was neatly put up in a bun and her earings matched the deep blue dress. Perfect. Regina walked out to her sun who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"See! You look fantastic!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Absoluteley, and anyone wo doesn't is most likely blind."

Regina smiled at her son who was so sure that everyone would love her. She wished she could have that kind of faith in the people who had always hated her, because even though they all had been getting along lately, she still felt like she didn't belong there sometimes. But if that was the case, then she supposed this would be the grand test of how much of her they could put up with. This was also the first time she wore a dress like this that wasn't black and even if Henry said it did, she was still unsure if the new color suited her. This certainly was a night of new things.

* * *

Killian looked at himself in the mirror with his new suit on and was definitly not sure of what he thought about it, but Emma apparently loved it so he had promised to wear it, for her. Tonight he had also planned to give her the necklace Belle gave him at Rumplestiltskins shop the other day, he really hoped she'd like it since jewelry wasn't exactly the best thing in the world according to her. Now he heard Emma walking down the staircase so he turned around to completment her, but she was so beautiful, he couldn't bring himself to it. "So? What do you think?"

Emma smiled and turned around in front of him.

"You... you look amazing love."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, i told you the suit would fit."

"Oh yes, the suit. Thank you for buying it for me... I actually got you something as well the other day... here!"

He picked up the necklace form one of his pockets where he had kept it for the last hour just waiting for an opportunity to give it to Emma.

"It's gorgeous! Killian, this must have cost you a fortune!"

Truth to be told he hadn't payed for it all since Belle had given it to him for free, but for some reason it felt like it would ruin the moment if he said that so instead he just offered to put it around her neck. Finally they walked out of the door arm in arm.

Feeling the need to say hello to every single person that arrived, Snow buzzed around through the crowd like a bee until she finally felt like everyone was properly greated and welcomed. She looked around the room with a pleased smile, happy with having accomplished this whole thing in just two days. It had felt necessary to have the dance soon since a new potential threat was knocking at their doorstep and even though it was a sad thought, she realized this might be the lst time she saw everyone she cared for assebled. Over by the punch she could see Regina talking to dr. Whale, or dr... Frankenstein to be exact and it looked like they we're having a good time. David was currently talking to Ruby and Granny, Henry and Grace sat by a table of their own closely together, chatting and giggling about something. Jefferson stood close by, talking to Robin, but obviously keeping an eye on the kids as well. Out on the dance floor, Emma and Killian were dancing and laughing, Snow could not describe how happy she was that her daughter had found someone who made her so very happy, even if it might not be the one they thought it'd be. Everything was perfect, when the doors to the town hall suddently slammed open and everyone turned around with a gasp.

Straight in walked Elsa, with Olaf carefully walking behind her. She walked right into the middle of the room where she pulled out a chair and stood up on it.

"Well, well, well! This certainly was a nice little party you've arranged here, I am a bit offended not to be invited, but I suppose you might just have forgotten since I'm new to the town. For you who don't know me, My name is Elsa and I'd like to have a word with someone here! Has anyone seen Rumplestiltskin?"

At first, everyone stood there silent until someone started moving in the back. Turns out, this someone wasn't Rumplestiltskin, but Belle.

"My husband is currently not here. But if you want to tell him something, I'd be happy to deliver the message."

"He's your husband you say? Excellent."


	7. Chapter 7

Chaos. That was the only appropriate word to describe the situation in the room. After Belle declaring herself as Rumplestiltskins wife, Elsa had sent a zip of magic at her and shortly after explained that she had frozen a piece of Belles head and that she would freeze completely before dawn if Rumple didn't take her to Elsa himself. Only then would Elsa melt away the ice in Belle. With those terms, she'd left the room just as dramatic as she came in and only a minute or so after that, chaos bursted out. Belle was really scared, crying with Ruby and Snow White trying to comfort her. Some people asked where mr Gold or Rumplestiltskin were, but most people ran Emma and David over with questions that they didn't have any answers to. Eventually, Emma had enough so she climbed the chair on which Elsa had recently stood on so that everyone in the room could see her, it was time they got some sort of order.

"Can everybody just shut it! It's obvious she's not going to help Belle unless she gets to see mr Gold, so let's do it this way. Belle, you're going to tell me where mr Gold is and then Ruby and Snow are going to take you home while David, Killian and I go find Rumple. And Granny, you're watching Neal, I think my mom should focus on Belle now and I'm not bringing my little brother out with that woman around. The rest of you can just go home!"

It was a fairly good plan and everyone agreed to it since they had learned that when it came to finding people and solving this kind of stuff, the Saviour really was their best hope. David gave Neal to Granny and then they went after Belle who had already been walked out by her comforters. She told David that Rumple had been working on a spell similar to the one he did on the urn that Elsa was held in, he had figured that the dance would be a good distraction since he didn't want anyone to find out incase that lead to Elsa finding out. It was a good plan, really, except that it had lead to Belles head being slowly freezed from the inside and out, but who could have forseen that?

* * *

Granny stayed with her and Rubys car at the town hall and since they'd given Belle a ride there, she, Ruby and Snow had to take Emmas car because Snow and David had walked to the dance early. This lead to David, Emma and Killian having to run all the way from the town hall to mr Golds shop which was hard enough in a suit and pretty much the most annoying thing ever to do in a dress. Emma considered to cut it off by the knees, but then again, it had been really expensive and she liked the dress very much so it seemed like a shame and so she let it be.

Finally they arrived at the shop seeing that the lights were on back in the office so they didn't bother to go through the regular entrance. In the office, they found Rumple seemingly hardworking on something that anyone could see had something to do with magic.

"Rumplelstiltskin!"

David skipped the nice part about asking what Rumple was doing or why he didn't come to the dance, he never did when he was stressed and why should he care about that stuff now? Although Rumple, who didn't know what was going on at the moment got a bit annoyed because when he turned around he had just that look in his eyes and that pitch in his voice that said that they had interrupted him.

"What do you want?"

"Elsa came to the dance, she froze Belles head."

"She did what? Is Belle okay?"

Now that they mentioned Belle getting hurt, Rumple didn't care about them interrupting him anymore, something that all of them knew he wouldn't. All it took now was to get him to calm down a glimse.

"She'll be alright for the night, at least that's what Elsa said, but she will only remove the ice if she gets to talk to you. Now."

"But I'm not done with this spell. Once I am I can capture her, I can..."

"Yes mate, well even if you capture her the spell won't most likey disappear."

At first, Rumple looked at Killian as if he wondered where he came from. Then with a little bit of hate until he finally realized that he was right. Even if they did capture Elsa, the spell on Belle wouldn't break unless Elsa wanted it to and she certainly wouldn't if she was locked up. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll go, let's go get Belle."

* * *

It was a tense silence in the car from Belle and Rumples house. Emma drove quietly while trying think positive things, but that only reminded her of Pan and that whole 'think happy thoughts' thing that they had said in the Disney movie from when she was a kid. Not that anyone else in the car seemed to be having such a good time. David felt extremely uncomfortable in the back with Rumple and Belle who were currently sitting close together, he trying to warm her. Killian sat in the front seat next to her not saying a word and therefore gifted them with an awkward silence. She didn't blame him for not saying anything though, she probably would have stayed silent too if she were him. There wasn't really that much to say in this situation that wouldn't come out wrong or be inappropriate. She couldn't hold his hand either since his only hand was on his right, the only thing she could hold was his hook and that would just be strange.

Fortunately, it didn't take that long to drive out to the spot closest to the barn and soon they were walking through the woods. Well, everyone except Belle was walking because she was too weak at the moment, David was carrying her. Rumple had wanted to do it, but Emma had strictly said that he couldn't, cause' if Elsa would try to freeze some part of him it would most likely hit Belle and she would get even worse. Therefore, David was carrying her. Now they were at the edge of the circle of snow that surrounded the barn and Rumple stopped to take a breath. Then they walked straight in.


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing happened. No one came to meet them, no one said anything and it felt like time stood still, at least to Emma. Apparently it did to Rumple to because evetually he had obviously waited long enough, he had just about as much patience as she did which wasn't much.

"Elsa! I'm here, now come out and make Belle alright!"

It took a few seconds more, but then Elsa got out of the trees from their right. Without Olaf, Emma noticed. Elsa also seemed a bit red eyed, as if she'd been crying recently and a small piece of Emma felt sorry for her although she didn't really know why. Still, Elsa walked up to them with steady steps, stopping a couple of metres away.

"It took you long enough, I almost started thinking you wouldn't show up."

"I'd do anything for Belle, now take away the ice in her head."

"Calm down Rumple. I never wanted to hurt an innocent girl... not like you. I wanted to take away the ice in my kingdom and I was the one who sent Anna to get you. We wanted you to remove the ice, not remove me."

"Look, I didn't understand your magic. So being who I was back then I wanted rid of you and when someone offered me a deal that said that if I removed the ice in their kingdom I could get a gift free of choice."

"And you broke it!

Emma stopped and thought about it for a while, then she realized, Elsa was wrong.

"No he didn't... Rumple didn't break the deal. He locked you up in the urn and thereby removed the ice and his gift of choice was the urn itself!"

Elsa looked at her as if she hadn't even noticed she was standing there. Then she got a look in her eyes that Emma recognized. Hate.

"Why don't you keep out of this huh? And as for you Rumple... we're not done yet. We are not by far done yet."

With those words she turned around and walked back towards the barn, leaving them all in silent. Well, leaving Rumple and Emma in silent, neither Killian, David or Belle had said anything during the whole time. But it seemed as if Rumplestiltskin wasn't done yet.

"Hey! Keep your deal! Make her well again!"

Elsa stopped in the middle of a step and stood there for a while. Then she raised her arm and flashed something white at Belle and suddently her head was surrounded by white snowflakes that soon fell to the ground. Then Elsa kept on walking. Rumple turned to his wife.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel... I feel fine."

Since it seemed that Elsa had kept her deal, they all returned back to the town in hopes of being rid of her for a while. Emma had also hoped that the car ride back would be less awkward, but for some reason she couldn't quite figure out, it wasn't. At least it didn't seem to bother Killian who had fallen asleep against the window. She smiled when she looked at him, he seemed so in peace, so calm and that was something she really needed right now. Or pretty much all the time, she needed him. Maybe she should tell him that.

* * *

Seeing Snow and David walk in to Grannys to pick up Neal, Regina couldn't help but noticing how happy they were. Perhaps this baby could bring her that happiness as well, that happiness that she'd been searching for in such a long time. This was the first time that she' actually thought about this child in a positive manner. Of course, she had thought the whole 'it's the miracle of life' stuff, but she'd never thought that it was hers to love and cherish. It made her kind of happy. Regina slightly pat her stomach a bit and looked at it with a smile and then she remembered the annoying part; she would soon have to tell someone. But who? Who could she trust that wouldn't go running straight to Robin to tell him about this? The only one she could think of was Snow. Yes, Snow would understand, she would even try to help her after her own best ability, the only problem was that Snow shared everything she knew about everyone with David and the few things she didn't tell him she was simply horrible at lying about. After a while, Regina still decided that she would wait at least another week. By then she would probably be showing a bit, but hopefully, no one would notice. All this hanging out with the Charmings had gotten her to be pretty optimistic about most thing, at least for her usual pessimistic self. It was probably a good thing, when in reasonable limits.

Now the Charmings were leaving the diner along with their infant son, leaving their fully grown up daughter with her new or recently admitted boyfriend, captain Hook also known as Captain Killian Jones. They really were a strange family, perhaps the strangest one in Storybrooke and that's saying a lot. Still they weren't strange enough to catch attention, not like Regina. She sighed and felt a bit sorry for her baby having a mother commonly known as the Evil Queen. The person closest to being evil in the Charmings family was Killian and even he was a big softie at heart and it shined through bright and clear when he was with Emma or anyone else in the family for that matter. Particularly when he was with Henry, which was good. He needed a male role model in his life that wasn't also his grandfather, at least according to Regina. Now it looked as if the big sweetheart was about to get something of a reward because instead of going up to his room, he followed Emma out the door, holding her hand with a very satisfied and happy grin on his face.

* * *

There was no words that could describe how eagirly Killian had been waiting for this moment. To have Emma, really have her, his Emma. It was marvellous. Pulling up her shirt, pushing her closer to him. Kissing every inch of her soft, warm body that felt so small and easily breakable beneath him. This was not like any side he had seen of Emma before, but he knew that he loved it, just like he loved every other part of her, good like bad. He loved her. When the morning came, he should probably tell her that, but not now. Now he had other things to focus on.


	9. Chapter 9

Many where the times that Killian Jones had woken up beside a woman. Many of those times he had felt satisfied or happy with himself and although he did feel happy and satisfied when he woke up beside Emma, he also felt something else. Never before had he felt so... at peace with a strange warm feeling inside of him after making love to well, anyone. He wasn't really sure he had ever felt like this even with Milah and although it scared him a bit, Killian still liked the feeling. A small smile started to grow on his lips, as if his body was happy about feeling like this, as if it had been some sort of goal that he had known nothing about. Emma was sleeping with her head resting on her arm right opposite him and she was so beautiful. At least to Killian she was and if anyone didn't think her beautiful he would believe them to be mad. Her blonde hair was spread out across the white pillows in her bed and when the bright morning sun shined on it through the window you almost couldn't tell that the hair was there. Unable to resist the urge, Killian leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss to wake her up.

* * *

Following Henry to school, Regina couldn't help but remebering the very first time she had done this. He had been so small, but not nervous at all, something that had been a bit hard to take for her at first but know when she knew his birth mother she could at least tell where he got it from. Over by the bus stop she could spot Grace, Jeffersons daughter. As soon as the curse had lifted the first time, she had moved back in with her father and Regina had almost never seen anyone be as happy as he had been in that moment. Of course, that was why they had called him the _Mad _Hatter in Wonderland, because he kept on sewing hats in hope that they would take him back to Grace and never stopped. She couldn't help but feeling a bit guilty for leaving him behind in the first place, if someone had done that to her with Henry, Regina probably would have killed herself or at least ripped her own heart out to ease the pain. Poor Jefferson hadn't been able to do that so he had gone mad instead, which probably was worse than having no heart for a little while. Now she had to stop and politely say hello and once more apologize, the latter just to ease her own conscience, because Henry and Grace had grown into a pair of very close friends. Maybe that friendship would evolve later, but Regina hoped it would be a while still. She wasn't ready for her little boy to be enough grown up to have a girlfriend, then again she would have another little one in a few months, but that didn't change the fact that she loved Henry with all her heart and wanted to make up for the year they'd lost in ever way she could. Now she saw him get on the bus, not remembering to say goodbye, something that stung a little, but there was no time to feel sad now. She had to call Snow White.

* * *

When Regina had called, Snow had been a little suprised since she hadn't heard from her since the dance but whatever she had felt then was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

"You're pregnant?"

"Jeesh Snow, why don't you say it a little louder, then maybe Canada will hear us to."

They were sitting at Grannys and since it was eleven o'clock on a wednesday, most people was at work, but there were still a few people sitting at Grannys. Luckily, no one seemed to care of their conversation because no one was looking their way.

"Oh, I'm sorry! But... when did you find out about this?"

"A month ago, but by then I was already a month late so I should be in about the eighth week."

"You were a month late? And you didn't bother to check it out before?"

"No. I never had any children with Leopold so I always assumed I was barren."

"I was the only child my mother and father had for over twenty years so that was probably because of him. Oh Regina... So what do you want to do? It is Robins' righ?"

Snow White right, Leopold was about fifty when her mother died and Regina married him and in all that time, the only child Ava and Leopold had was Snow. Regina hadn't gotten any children from Leopold either, and they were married for several years as well. She sighed at her own stupidity for not thinking about that before.

"Yes, it's Robins and I have no idea what to do. All I know is that I want to keep it, it's my first and probably only child that I will ever bear so I'm not about to let someone else have it."

"Okay, but being a single parent? Are you sure that you can handle that?"

"I've done it before, if you remember. With Henry, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Well, you have my full support. Just a piece of advice from me... tell Robin. You don't have to do it right now if you don't want to, but it's his child to. He has a right to be part of his or hers life if he wants to."´

* * *

Robin sat on a log by the bondfire in the woods. He and his men had never bothered to get a real house since they got to Storybrooke, they liked it far better in the woods where they were used to be living. Still, Marion had started talking about buying a house to raise Roland in like all of the other families in this town, but he kept coming up with excuses not to, although he was starting to run out of them. But if they did buy a house and move in there like all of the other families that would make it official that he had chosen Marion over Regina and he didn't want that. Because even though Marion was his wife and the mother of his son, he couldn't help but to sometimes quietly admit to himself that he loved Regina just as much as he loved Marion, if not more. He would have to make a decision, soon, he knew that. The only problem was that he wasn't even close to ready for that.


	10. Chapter 10

So Regina had to tell Robin about her being pregnant, she knew that, she just thought it would be smarter to tell someone a little bit easier first. Or harder, maybe, it was really a matter of perspective, but to Regina, telling Henry was reakky important to say the least. Emma was coming to pick him up in half an hour since he had been staying with her for almost two months now and even though Regina would love another two months with him she was a bit surprised Emma hadn't come for him sooner. Of course, she had been getting a lot of alone time with Killian, much more than she would get if Henry was staying with them. But now Emma had really started to miss her son, which was understandable, and so Regina didn't protest when Henry said that Emma wanted him to stay with her for a while. Now he came ready down the stairs with jacket and shoes on and a backpack thrown over his shoulder.

"Do you have everything? Toothbrush and... extra underwear?"

"I have all that at Emma's mom. This is just some stuff I brought for fun, like comics."

"Okay. Well have fun and..."

Regina didn't have time to finish her sentence before they could hear a car pull up outside. Henry gave her a quick hug and then started walking out with a 'bye'.

"I love you Henry!"

"Love you too mom!"

She barely heard his voice over the doorslam, and when he had left she felt a strange kind of loneliness. It was part of the backside of sharing her son with his other mom. With a sigh she patted her small belly that had slowly begun to grow.

"Well at least you're all mine."

* * *

It felt good to have Henry back for some time now. Killian was out with his former crew having a drink and so Emma and Henry had an entire evening to spend all by themselves. Since Emma and Killian had decided that he should be living in her and Henrys appartement from now on, it was nice to know that she could still have one on one time with each of them sometimes. So tonight, she and Henry were having tacos and was going to watch a movie on her recently paid for Netflix. It would probably take about as much time to agree on a movie as it did to watch the movie itself though, but it would be worth it. Henry had inherited many things from Emma, like his stubborness, sadly he hadn't inherited her taste in movies and therefore they could spend almost an hour arguing about what movie to watch. Neither of them liked romantic comedies very much, but Emma liked action and Henry liked drama comedies better. Eventually they agreed on a movie though, long after the food was gone and by the end of it, Henry had fallen asleep with his head in her lap. Emma lowered the volume of the TV and turned on some show that she remembered seeing a couple of times before. Since Henry had fallen asleep she could at least wait for Killian to come home before she woke him so that he could go to sleep in his bed. He had gotten too big for her to carry.

Killian came back home about a quarter past tweleve only to find Emma sitting on the couch watching TV with her boy sleeping on her lap. He smiled and walked over only find that she had fallen asleep as well. Finally Killian had learned how the TV worked, so he was now able to turn it off by himself. Then he gently lifted Henry up and carried him away to his room. When he returned to the living room he found that Emma had already woken up on her own and was standing by a window, looking out over the town.

"Thank you for putting him to bed."

"No worry. It's the least I can do in return for you letting me stay here."

"Where else would you be?"

Emma looked at him with a tired smile and he felt so at home, as if she really meant it and Killian really hoped she did because he would get so hurt if she didn't. He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"Yes... I just have to ask... Elsas snow, was it really covering an area that big before?"

She pointed out the window towards the forest and Killian looked out the window only too see that she had a point. The area that Elsa had covered in snow was much smaller than the area that was now covered in thick, white snow and if he looked closely, it even appeared to be growing.

"No. It wasn't."

"Then we got a problem."

* * *

Emma had called in the middle of the night, causing not only both David and Snow to wake up, but their beby Neal as well. He had been particularly hard to put down tonight and so it wasn't exactly a happy David answering the phone, but when he had heard what Emma had to say, his grumpiness quickly turned into worry. He rushed over to the window and looked out only to find that his daugher was right, almost the entire forrest was covered in snow! This was a problem. Elsa had said that she'd come for Rumple, but the way she chose to do that affected everyone living in Storybrooke. It caused a winter that no one knew how to end, David wasn't sure even Elsa knew how to end it. He knew he'd have to do something about it though and he couldn't help but to feel a bit annoyed. Things had just started going back to normal after the Wicked Witch and now this? How man people could really have some sort of grand plan involving an inhabitant of this town? The answer to that would probably be more than he wanted to admit seeing as this town contained the Truest Believer, the Saviour, the Dark One and the Evil Queen. But what choice did he have but to go out there and help everyone? Not much. And even if he did choose not to do anything he would probably feel really guilty about it so in other words there wasn't much to talk about.


	11. Chapter 11

Elsas snow seemed to be growing faster and faster and by dawn it covered the entire forrest and even a small piece of the town itself. Of course, people had begun to notice this and they were now all in the town hall, waiting to see hear what was going on from Emma, David, Snow or even Regina. The only problem was that not even they knew what was going on, they hadn't had the time to go out and see Elsa and ask her what she was doing even though it was high time someone did. So after Snow White had given the population of Storybrooke a comforting and reasuring speech, they all agreed that Killian, Emma, Rumplestiltskin and David should go out to see Elsa and hopefully make her stop. Although the only reason Rumple was coming as well was that they needed someone who could take on Elsa in a fight if things would come to that. Regina was staying with Henry and Emmas magic wasn't even close to ready for any sort of combat so everyone thought it best to bring Rumple, him being as experienced as he was.

Everyone started to clear out the town hall. Emma and the ones who were going after Elsa had already left and Snow was ready to leave with Neal. Robin and Marion had barely looked at her when they walked out which sort of stung a little, but at least Roland had given her a happy wave. It had been decided that Regina should be keeping an eye on Henry for the day, even if he was currently staying with Emma. That was a good thing, not only because she got to spend more time with him, but also because now she might get to tell him the one thing that she hadn't been able to bring herself to do yesterday. She might get to tell her son that she was pregnant. Just the thought about the child growing in her stomach made her a bit nacious. Not that she didn't already love the baby, the problem was that it was Robins baby. The man who's wife had litteraly come back from the dead and ha had left her for without so much as a wink. The worst part is that she would have to tell him about it too, but she could wait a little while longer, Henry had to know and be okay with it first. The only one who mattered was Henry.

After putting on winter coats and boots, the little dynamic duo or really dynamic quartet all assembled in the town square before driving out to the edge of the forrest together. It was getting colder and colder the farther away from town they got and even though no one said it, they were all worried about how cold it would be where Elsa was. The answer to that was that it was really, very cold at Elsas'. They found her sitting in the snow, eyes closed and she appeared to be sending ice into the ground. Emma walked up to her.

"Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I knew you would come eventually."

Elsa gave them a strange smile and stood up, brushing the snow of her dress that seemed very thin and Emma couldn't quite understand why the skinny girl in front of her hadn't frozen to death herself already.

"Yeah you're freezing our entire town in september! Of course we're coming!"

"I'm sorry you all have to put up with this winter, but it's not my fault that the Dark One decided to live so close to the rest of you."

"Wait, is this still about me?"

Rumple stepped forward and spoke with an irritated tone which Emma sighed at. Of course this was about him! Who else? After all, he did lock her up in an urn for God knows how long and separated her from her sister and her kingdom. In other words, Emma could understand why Elsa was pissed off, but that didn't mean she was about to put up with ice, snow and cold for the rest of her life. Elsa turned to Rumple.

"You can bet it is! I figured, you locked me up in an urn because you wanted rid of my snow so now you are going to live in all of that snow for as long as I was in that urn. That sounds fair to me."

"Well to us it doesn't! What you're doing... it's effecting the whole town, okay? It's gotta stop!"

It had taken David a lot of patience to restrain himself for this long and now he just had to say what he was thinking, he had to get to the point of why they were here.

"No! I'm not going to stop! I spent over a hundred years in that urn, so he is going to spend over a hundred years covered in snow and ice. And... if were going to be completely fair, he's going to be doing it alone. Yeah, because you took my sister from me and now, I'm going to kill everyone you love one by one until your the only one left! Now _that _is justice."

With a fury in his eyes that didn't come forth easily, Rumple slunged a big fireball at Elsa who quickly protected herself with a thick layer of snow before teasing him with a smile. Then you could see how she used a lot of power before raising a wall of ice around herself and the barn with a small gate at the front that she probably was the only one who could open.

Emma knew something had to be done, soon, otherwise they would have a never ending winter upon them within a week without having much to do about it. In fury she kicked a rock that was laying close to her in the snow. It mostly resulted in her having a bad ache in her foot but she didn't let that show. Instead she walked steadily back to the car and hoped everyone followed her because she did not feel like waiting on anyone. She wanted to get home and have a nice dinner with her son and Killian and then she wanted to be alone, for a long time. It would be difficult to come up with a plan to stop Elsa and she had found that it was easier to think when no one was there to disturb you. Hopefully the boys whom she loved so very much would understand that. Hopefully.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma had been sitting alone in her bedroom for almost three days now, the only time she would come out was when she had to eat or go to the bathroom. Both Henry and Killian thought it was kind of strange but didn't say much about it, instead they were trying their best to get to know eachother even better. It had been a bit awkward at first, but after a few hours the tention had lightened up and they had actually had some really good moments together. Although Killian didn't like sleeping on the couch now that he had gotten used to the bed, it was way to cold without Emma. That was why he was really surprised when she suddently bursted out of her room at eight o'clock in the morning, and not just because it was a very sudden way to wake up.

"I've got it."

"Got what?"

Killian made an effort and sat up, gently rubbing the back of his head where he felt a soft ache that he didn't know where it came from. Emma walked up to him with a serious look on her face.

"Rumple captured Elsa in an urn once before right? So who is to say he can't do it again, but in something that is impossible to open?"

"And what would that be Swan?"

"Well, I was thinking something like... Pandoras Box."

* * *

Even though Rumplestilitskin had been awake for an hour, he was still lying there in bed next to Belle who was still sleeping. Normally he would have gone up right when he woke up, but ever since Elsa said those things about killing everyone he loved he had gotten even more protective and appriciating of his new wife. He could lie right here in bed all day and just watch her sleep and be completely fine with it. She was the most beautiful thing on earth and nothing and no one was going to take her away from him. Not even Elsa. Therefore he would have to come up with a good plan as soon as possible. Fortunately he had Emma and her family to help him. Hook would probably help him too, even if it was more for Belle's sake than his owns, but in this matter all help was wanted, even if it came from the one who stole Bae's mother away. Lately, Bae had been filling his fathers head more than usual, he often thought of the strong love he felt for his son that was so very different from the one he felt for Belle. It had begun to feel a bit tempting to feel that kind of love again somehow. Another child. The thought got Rumple scared to the bone, he didn't want another weakness added to the list that had grown quite long during these two years, but still he would like to try. After lying there in his bed thinking about it for another ten minutes he decided that it was something he should talk to Belle about, maybe not today but still soon. Very soon. Suddently his thoughts were interrupted by something unusual happened; the house phone was ringing.

* * *

This time there was no use in summoning the entire town, the only ones needed were already there: Rumplestilitskin, Emma Swan, The Charmings (along with baby Neal), Regina and Killian Jones or Captain Hook as some still called him. They had all agreed not to tell Henry, not only because he was at Grace's house today and Jefferson was looking after them, but also because neither one of Emma and Regina wanted to risk him getting hurt in any way. Emma had just finished explaining her plan to the group an was now looking around at their stunned faces, Snow White was the first one to say anything.

"So you want to trap Elsa in Pandoras Box? Isn't that a bit... harsch? I mean she has been locked up for what, a hundred years?"

"She said that she'd kill everyone he loves and that is also a lot of people that I care about too and I'm not going to let anyone of them get hurt."

Everyone in the room was looking at Emma was a hint of concern in their eyes, or was it fear? She couldn't be sure, those two emotions looked very much alike when people were trying to be sublte with them but Emma didn't care about their emotions because their looks mostly got her annoyed.

"What? You guys had no problem locking Pan up in there!"

"Well that's because we had no choice, he was putting up another curse. In Storybrooke. This time we're talking about a girl that is out for revenge, that's far from the worst thing we've handled."

"Really? That's what you're doing? You're comparing situations?"

"Well, it's a good way to see how grave a situation we've got here."

Suddently Rumplestiltskin, who had been sitting silent on his chair ever since he got there, actually said something outloud.

"I agree with Ms. Swan. Locking her up has worked before, why wouldn't it work again?"

"Thank you."

"Hold on dearie, I wasn't finished, because I also agree with Snow. Locking her up in Pandoras Box, that's way too cruel. That was only for Pan, beacuse he was the only one who'd done things awful enough to actually deserve it. This, this is just a girl that has no idea what she's doing. It's much easier."

"So, we lock her up, but in what?"

It sort of felt like David had been waiting for the opportunity to say something that sounded sort of smart, only this didn't. It was just a sentence summorizing all that Rumple had just said in a question that no one answered by the way. They all just looked at eachother. All except for Regina who was gently rubbing her stomach Emma wanted to ask why, but something told her that this wasn't the best time to think about Reginas stomach problems. Instead she kept quiet and thought of what she was going to cook for dinner tonight, it felt nice to think of something normal for once, even though the circumstances were completel unnormal.


	13. Chapter 13

After their little gathering, everyone agreed that they should all go home to rest and try to think of a smart way to capture Elsa that wasn't way too cruel. Emma had gone home, but she wasn't thinking of ways to trap Elsa, instead she was sitting close to Killian on the sofa in front of the TV watching Friends. Her plan had been to capture Elsa in Pandoras' box, but since her suggestion had been shut down, well at least half of it, she didn't feel like thinking of a whole new plan. It didn't seem like her boyfriend was that into thinking of a plan either, at least he hadn't said anything about it since they left the meeting. It still felt strange thinking of the guy all in leather that she had kept a strict distance from ever since they first meet as her boyfriend, but she loved him and that was all that mattered now. She snuggled up a little closer next to him and felt so at home when he laid his arm around her. If only it could always be like this, it was so sad that it couldn't. She always tried to hold back around Henry so that he didn't have to see anything... inappropriate and around Regina she barely touched him because she felt way to guilty if she did. The second she had come back from the Enchanted Forrest she had been all lovestruck and announced her own happiness at the very same time as she destroyed Reginas and she still felt so extremely guilty about it. The only positive thing was the fact that Killian understood why she felt so uncomfortable around Regina and didn't complain about being all but ignored when she was around.

* * *

As if taking care of baby Neal wasn't tiring enough, Snow White still thought that she should at least try to think of a place or a way to trap Elsa, although it wasn't easy with her son crying and throwing up on her shoulder. She loved her son so very much, just like any mother would but she'd be lying if she didn't admit that one full nights sleep would make her enormously happy. Several people had told her that they could take care of the baby for a day if she wanted a break and even though Snow knew that she needed it, something in her head still didn't want anyone that she didn't completely trust around her baby. Charming thought she was ridicoulus, but she couldn't help it! In fact he was the one who was currently looking ridicoulus, sitting all silent on a chair with his coffee, thinking for himself.

"Got any good ideas for this whole Elsa thing yet? Or are you just sleeping with your eyes open?"

"Neither. Or, I've got an idea, but if it's good remains to be determined."

"Well let's hear it. And here hold him while you tell me, I need a break."

When David was done, Snow was actually a bit surprised because his plan was actually very good. It would all start with Rumple going to Elsa with some speech about how the whole thing with Belle really frightened him and say that he'd give himself up to save everyone he cared for. What Elsa wouldn't know was that David and Emma (and anyone else that wanted to help) would be hiding somewhere behind him and when she least expected it, they would jump out and capture her in something similar to the urn. Regina didn't think it was as good of an idea as Snow did though and she made some reasonable points. First, why would Elsa believe Rumple when he sacrificed himself for them? That was certainly not the man she had gotten to know! The other thing was that since Regina recently had decided to try and be more mercyful and good, she thought it would be better to banish the ice-queen to another realm and on that everyone agreed. So they would basically do to Elsa what Zelena had done to Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. Or North, depending on how you see it. Although eventually, everyone had gotten to say their opinions of the plan and it was finally formed to what they all thought was the best verison of it. It was half past 10 AM, so the original plan was also that they should all carry out the deed that very afternoon to be done with it, but suddently, Regina refused. She said she had something very important to do before she risked her life another time.

* * *

With quick steps Regina walked back to her car and then drove way too fast for the road to get to the forest. It was time to tell Robin, she knew that, she just didn't know quite how to do it. The only thing she knew was that it was completely necessary since she might die tonight and because of the fact that she had started showing. Not much, obviously not enough for anyone to notice unless she told them to look at her stomach which she never would, but if you did you could see the small bump that was there, So she needed to tell Robin... and Henry. Henry was almost more important than Robin since she loved him beyond measure and didn't want to keep anything from him. Ever. Still, now that she pulled her car in by as close to the little place in the forest where Robin and his men lived she felt a strong urge to turn around and never speak with him about it at all, but she forced herself to step out of the car and start walking. They had chosen one of the places in the forest where the trees didn't grow quite as close to eachother as in some other places and for that Regina was thankful. It didn't take long before she reached their camp and found Little John sitting alone around a small fire.

"Hi John."

He seemed a bit surprised to see her and for some reason quickly stood up and brushed off his shirt that was just a little dirty.

"Regina! I didn't think I'd see you again, at least not out here. Are you looking for Robin? Should I go get him?"

"Yes, thank you. And... If he is with Marion, don't tell him it's me, I need to talk to him about something... private."

With a slight nod John hurried away and left her all alone. Oh how she wanted to just run back to her car, but just as Snow had said, Robin deserved to know. So she forced herself to stay and tried to think of the best way of telling him, but that didn't go very well and soon he was standing right in front of her.

"Regina... It's good that you're here, I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Yes, well today I'll be the one talking and I've only got one thing to say and then I'm leaving."

"Very well... What is it?"

Regina braced herself and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

When Regina had told Robin about her being pregnant, he had gotten really starteled and therefore given her the chance to leave before he said anything and she hadn't missed her opportunity. No, she had left as soon as she saw her chance and was now sitting in her car on her way over to the Charmings since they had all agreed to meet there before going to confront Elsa. She tried not to think about what she just had done, or was just about to do since it made her worry about her baby and it's future but it wasn't easy and she was starting to get a headache. Of course, she could just let the thoughts in, but she felt it'd be way too overwhelming to deal with at the moment. She needed to be sharp now. Strong. At least for the rest of the day. All she had to do was to look, too seem strong and completely fine for the rest of the day and then she could go home and let it all out. With a sigh of longing, Regina drove past Mr. Gold's shop and realized that she would be outside the Charming's appartement within a few minutes and she wondered if she really had the energy for this.

Killian had to admit to himself that he actually liked these mission-save-the-world-things, it felt nice to be with the good guys for once. Although he wasn't about to admit that feeling to anyone, except for Emma since she had figured it out by herself. That woman was like a special emotion detector. At first, he had thought it annoying along with everything else about her, but that was mainly since he really loved her but she didn't want him. Now that they actually were together, he fully loved and accepted her completely, even when she was yelling at him he had a hard time getting really angry. At the moment, his beloved Emma was standing in the middle of her parents livingroom making sure everyone was ready for the next showdown they were about to have. Killian stood in a corner, watching her with a tiny smile on his face, not really paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth. Eventually he had to snap out of his thoughts though, because her words were suddently directed to him.

"Killian? Are you ready?"

"Of course I am. And yes, I have been ready for the last ten minutes so please tell me we're finally leaving?"

"Yes, we're leaving now. Come on people."

Rumple had left alone in his car a few minutes before Emma along with Killian and David. No one talked during the car ride, everyone knew what they were going to do and what their part was so there was no reason to ask questions or say anything at all. Emma was a bit nervous, she always was when something like this was about to go down, but she rarely let it show and she didn't want it to show now so she kept her mouth shut. Eventually she pulled up her little yellow bug at the side of the road and stepped out of the car. It smelled like forrest out here, pine cones and moss. Even though she kept telling people she belonged in the city, she couldn't help but loving the woods in Storybrooke. It was something about them that just made her feel so... at home. Now her home was freakishly cold and inhabited by a very strange girl with a thing for ice. And a really mean attitude. It was time for this woman to go, Emma felt it and determined to defend her home she walked straight out into the forrest. After a while they could hear to voices, one of them was obviously Rumples and the other one was without doubt Elsa's. Carefully Emma hid behind a bush, not to far from the two so that she could see them and easily get there qucikly. David and Killian came up behind her and David made the sound of a certain bird that they had agreed to use to let Rumple know that they were in their position. Rumple didn't flinch at the sound, but they all knew that he had heard it, he was the dark one after all. It took a few more minutes, but after a while of sitting behind their bush, the trio saw Rumple discreatly put one of his hand behind his back, forming the sign that let them know that it was time to perform the plan and they finally started to pay real attention ot what was being said.

"So you're saying that you'll give yourself up? Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Elsa looked at Rumple as if she were trying to see if he was lying. Fortunately she didn't see the lie through and straightened out.

"Well then. Come along."

She turned around and started walking back towards the barn. Rumple stayed and before she noticed he quickly bound her with magic, causing her to turn around.

"What is this?!"

"Oh you didn't really think that I would just give myself up? Emma you can come forward now."

Quickly, Emma stood up from her hiding place with her father and boyfriend closely behind and walked up to Rumple and Elsa who had started her tries to get out.

"What now? Are you going to kill me?"

"No. But we are going to send you to a place where you can't hurt any of us, cause' believe it or not, we care about Rumple just as much as we care about anyone else around here."

"You care about him? Him? You care about Rumplestilitskin, the Dark One?"

"Yes. We do. So now it's time to say goodbye."

Elsa didn't exactly say goodbye, instead she spat on the ground in front of them, obiously aimed for Rumples feet even though she missed. With that done, Emma didn't see a reason to delay anymore, so she pulled out the wand that Mr. Gold had handed her before they left. She didn't know to who it used to belong and at the moment she didn't care either. Instead she closed her eyes, pointed the wand at Elsa and focused really hard on the place in the picture that he had also showed her and in a moment, the wand zapped out white magic and within a few seconds; Elsa was gone.

Later that evening, Emma was laying in her bed next to Killian who had just fallen asleep. She was wondering if her life would always be like this, always having some big problem to solve, a villain to face. And she wondered how she would cope with it. Then she looked at the few photos that she had put on her drawer next to the bed. One of Mary Margaret and David, one of Henry and when she heard Killian make a small snore next to her she couldn't help but to smile and once again feel that she was completely at home. This is how she knew that she would cope, knowing that just as threats would always be knocking on her doorstep, her family would always be there to have her back.


End file.
